Blood-Struck Sorrow
by Kenta Uzumaki
Summary: The Organization is taken down, on both sides. Shinichi does have his body back, he told Ran about how he has been Conan the whole time. She took it rather well, and understood why he lied to her. Yet now she sees him more of a little brother then a lover. As for Kaito, he stayed being Kaitou Kid, even though Pandora was destroyed he enjoyed the challenges.


Name: Blood-struck Sorrow

Rating: M for Mature (Yaoi, Cutting, attempt suicide)

Paring: Kudo Shinichi X Kaito Kuroba

Extra Warning: Ai/Sherry was killed by Gin.

"_Thought"_

"Speech"

Summary: The Organization is taken down, on both sides. Shinichi does have his body back, he told Ran about how he has been Conan the whole time. She took it rather well, and understood why he lied to her. Yet now she sees him more of a little brother then a lover. As for Kaito, he stayed being Kaitou Kid, even though Pandora was destroyed he enjoyed the challenges and how his heists gave the public excitement.

Blood-struck Sorrow

Chapter 1: Paralyzing Silence

_"I wanted to protect everyone. So why? Why did she have to die?" _Shinichi thought, for the past week after the Organizations demise, he has been blaming himself for Sherry's death. The images of her death kept flashing in his mind, like a rolling video tape.

Leaning against a wall he clinched his hand tight enough to the point where they turned snow white. He wanted to forget the whole thing, the pain of losing someone he cared for. The pain of finally understanding how much he loved her, soon he started to feel warm wet tears try to escape his eyes. Trying hard to maintain them made it worse, soon they started to pour out, running down his face.

"No! No damn it!" He yelled to himself, he hated crying. The feeling of being useless soon took over even more. While wrapping his arms around himself, he slowly started to walk to his bedroom, to sit down on his newly cleaned sheets. After some time passed he was now laying on his bed, dry tears rest on his checks as sleep finally took over.

Once Morning came, the sunlight shined through the window of Shinichi's mansion. A slight groan was heard from the bed, as a head popped up.

"What time is it…?" Shinichi asked himself, then looked at the clock for the time and sees he is going to be late to his class. He lets out a sigh of annoyance, while getting up to get dressed, he got a shower before his breakdown last night so he could just get his books and cloths ready. Once he was ready to go he started walking to the door, once he was there he slowly opened it and shut it once again.

The walk to class was not a long one, Shinichi managed to make it to class about five minutes late. Opening the door a couple of people looked his way, but managed to turn back to the teacher. Besides Ran who was watching him from her seat, she noticed something was off about her childhood friend, yet just thought it might have been the lack of sleep he has been getting. Shrugging it off, she watched as he sat down to his seat, and got ready for class to begin.

Shinichi who was not really paying any attention to the teacher was once again getting small flashbacks of the death of sherry, gritting his teeth the images once again roll in his mind.

**: Flash Back time:**

_Blood was everywhere, mostly from the Black Organization that was finally stopped from their horrible plan to kill everyone that got in their way of victory. The FBI where there arresting the surviving members on the organization. Walking down the hall was Shinichi looking for his partner Sherry, or who he calls Haibara._

"_Kudo….K-Kun" said a low weak voice from the side of the hall, in a dark corner. Horror struck the detective when he saw his partner. Blood was running down her mouth, as well from the bullet wound in her stomach. With one eye open she was looking at Shinichi with a small smile on her lips._

"_H-Haibara!" He yells in surprise and in sheer horror. Seeing his partner, yet secret love dying before his eyes managed to cause his heart leap in fear._

"_Don't worry, I will get you out of here! Just please don't die on me." He says to her, ready to pick her up, yet was stopped by her weak hand on his shoulder. "Don't, I already know it is too late for me." She whispers to him, making him realize that it was too late, for she would die before any ambulance arrived. Letting out a quick swear and a soft cry he hugged her dying body whispering sorry over and over._

-Bell Ring-

**: End of Flash Back:**

Jumping up from surprise he sees that he is the only one in the class right now besides Ran, Sonoko and two more students, he must have been out of it the whole school time. Seeing the teachers changed classes and not them it was not hard to get lost in your own mind…or memories.

Letting out a sigh he stood up, about to leave to head home till Ran walked over to him.

"Shinichi, you alright?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, just tired." He said, with a forced smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat, you don't have too if you don't feel well." She said, hoping that he would be able to come and spend some time with her and her friend. Looking at her, Shinichi thought about the offer, yet declined it. All he wanted to do was go home and be alone for now.

Giving a wave goodbye he started walking home, leaving a worried friend behind. Ran who was just staring at him watched him walk away. _"Shinichi, what happened that made you look so sad..."_ She asked herself.

End if Chapter 1

Sorry if it seems short, this is my first Detective Conan Fanfiction.

I appreciate any feedback that is given to me.


End file.
